


Mistletoe Be Damned

by warqueenfuriosa



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, One Shot, Post-War, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warqueenfuriosa/pseuds/warqueenfuriosa
Summary: Cassian tries to give Jyn their first normal Christmas. But Jyn doesn’t seem interested, especially if it involves mistletoe.





	Mistletoe Be Damned

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick fluffy Christmas drabble. Hope you like it and feel free to drop by tumblr to say hi @warqueenfuriosa

It was Chirrut's idea and Cassian should have known better because of that alone.

He grimaced at the sad little bundle of mistletoe, tied with a ragged white ribbon that had seen better days. But he was trying, making an attempt at a real Christmas. For Jyn. Something nice to mark the first year spent in their new flat in a new life, a better life, one that consisted of mundane grocery shopping lists and piles of laundry instead of scars and blaster burns.

The last real Christmas Cassian could remember was when he was five years old, and it had still been tainted by the looming shadow of war on the horizon. And though Jyn didn't talk about it, he supposed her list of real Christmases was just as short as his was.

Somehow, Chirrut knew what Cassian had been considering, mulling over ever since April.

"Mistletoe," Chirrut said with a nod of finality.

"Excuse me?" Cassian said, looking up from his datapad. "I don't understand."

"Mistletoe," Chirrut repeated. "I find it's one of the most pleasant of the Christmas traditions."

Cassian's datapad drooped in his hands as he stood there, bewildered. How did he know? Although Cassian didn't waste his breath on asking when he knew he wouldn't receive a straight answer.

"It's July, Chirrut," Cassian said in a dry voice.

Chirrut hummed. "Never too early to start planning a little celebration."

Now Cassian looked at the sad scrap of mistletoe he had managed to put together with misgiving.

_Why am I doing this? Jyn won't fall for it. She'll likely kick my ass for even thinking it._

But he stifled a groan and climbed up on the chair anyway, hanging the mistletoe from the kitchen doorway. He'd spent the last three hours decorating the flat since 3am while Jyn was knocked out cold. He had no idea what he was doing and that much was obvious.

The twelve inch plastic Christmas tree - the only tree small enough to fit in their flat - was permanently lopsided after being stuffed in the trunk of his car for weeks, and it was shedding glitter and plastic pine needles all over the kitchen counter. It was probably going to be bald in the morning...

Christmas lights were sagging around the windows and it looked as if tinsel and fake snow had exploded everywhere.

But it was an attempt and that was more than they'd had in a long time.

* * *

 

Christmas morning dawned in silence. Cassian was just putting finishing touches on the stockings - tied to the back of the kitchen chairs since they didn't have a fire place - when he caught a glimpse of movement down the hallway to their bedroom.

He stopped, backtracked. The bed was empty, sheets rumpled like an avalanche of freshly fallen snow. Obviously Jyn hadn't found out about the surprise yet. If she had, he'd expected something along the lines of  _What the ever loving fuck?_  from the vicinity of the living room.

So far, nothing.

Cassian flew. He swept the counter clean one last time, flung plates and silverware into place, flipped on the coffee maker. He retrieved the package of cinnamon rolls he'd warmed up from the oven, nearly burning his hands in the process when he forgot to put on oven mitts.

Then Jyn's footsteps were in the hallway, probably passing the living room by now, the living room with Christmas lights and fake snow like clouds of cotton and a wreath that was in just as poor shape as the damned balding Christmas tree.

Still, silence.

He heard her footsteps just outside the kitchen doorway. The mistletoe was only a few more steps...

Cassian scooped up Jyn's coffee and, in an attempt to appear casual, he grabbed a magazine from the counter as he headed for the doorway.

"Morning," he said, not looking at her as he held out the coffee, just like he did every day. Even though he wanted Christmas to be special this year, he knew any kind of ceremony would not go over well with Jyn. So he had to make it seem as normal as possible.

Jyn didn't look at him either as she grunted and took the coffee. He raised his head as she passed, opened his mouth and just as he pointed up to the mistletoe, she said,

"No."

Cassian let his hand drop to his side.

"Coffee first," Jyn added, wrapping her fingers around the warmth of the mug, her eyes closed. "Then you can explain to me how you learned to read upside down overnight."

She took the magazine from him, flipped it right side up as she sipped at her coffee and shuffled into the kitchen.

Jyn refused to say, or listen, to anything more until her coffee was finished, just as any other normal morning. Then she flicked the shedding Christmas tree with two fingers and glanced up at him, looking none-too-pleased.

"When did you get into all this cheesy, idealistic shit?" she said.

Cassian cast an annoyed-yet-patient glance at her. "It's called celebrating Christmas, Jyn."

" _It's called_  living in the toxic waste dump of a society that feeds off of the emptiness of consumerism."

"Jesus Christ," Cassian muttered, turning back to the mountain of dishes in the sink. He was never taking Chirrut's advice again. "I'll get rid of it later," he said over his shoulder.

Jyn turned in her chair, tapped her fingers on the counter. Then she stood and Cassian didn't pay much attention after that. He was too busy berating himself. Why did he think she would like any of it anyway? It was nothing like her, the Hallmark-card-perfectness of it that she never had and never would.

"Look, Jyn," he said. "I'm sorry if I upset - "

He broke off when Jyn leaned an elbow on the counter beside him. She raised an eyebrow. Cassian looked up.

The mistletoe spun in lazy, slow circles above his head as it dangled from Jyn's fingers.

"We live together," she said. "You don't need mistletoe for an excuse to kiss me."

Cassian, up to his elbows in soap suds and filthy dishwater, smiled then hesitated.

"I just...thought it would be nice. To celebrate something for a change. To have a tradition we looked forward to every year. We don't usually get to do that."

Even after being away from high stress situations for nearly a year now, Cassian still caught himself mentally calculating damage reports, assessing emotional, physical, and mental status of those around him. He did it now, searching her face for whether or not he had touched on a sore spot she'd rather have kept buried.

"Mistletoe seemed like a good tradition to start with," he added with a hint of hope lightening his tone. He shifted closer, his thigh pressed to her hip as if to say,  _are you okay?_

Jyn huffed with doubt. "How could you possibly surprise me when you were stumbling and bumping around at three o'clock in the morning? Sounded like a damn elephant was stuck in the flat."

She flung the mistletoe on the counter as she hooked her fingers in the waistband of his sweats and pulled him flush against her. He held his soapy hands out to either side, fumbling for a dish towel, the concern vanished from his mind.

"Still amazes me you were ever a spy," she muttered, sucking a purple mark into his neck.

He swore and gave up on the dish towel, hooked his hands behind her thighs and lifted her onto the counter.

"You know I won't be able to cover that up," Cassian protested. "You keep stealing my scarves."

Jyn grinned like a cat with a dead mouse at her feet, all teeth and pleased with her kill. "Then don't leave the flat until it heals."

He pressed his hips between her knees and her fingers wandered up under his shirt, fingernails scratching lightly at his warm skin.

"You would hate it if I was stuck in the flat for days," he said.

She shrugged, idly tracing a finger down the line of his throat. "Finding all the mistletoe should keep you preoccupied for a few days I think."

Cassian blinked, mouth open slightly in surprise. "You..."

Jyn hummed in triumph, nipped at his bottom lip, and slid off the counter. She stopped at the kitchen doorway, now stripped of its greenery.

"If you'd like a hint, the shower is a good place to start. I might even help you look if you ask nicely."

Cassian abandoned the dishes and Jyn ducked down the hallway, a flash of tousled hair flying around the corner as she reached the bathroom first. He had hardly stepped over the threshold before Jyn was tugging at his shirt, pulling it over his head.

In a tangle of laughter and quick stolen kisses, hands teased at ribbons of exposed skin, clothing pooled on the floor like discarded wrapping paper, tossed aside and forgotten. There was no mistletoe in the shower, Cassian realized, though he didn't search, not even for a second, not once his hands found Jyn's hips and she licked into his mouth in that merciless take-no-prisoners way she had.

And he kissed her back, mistletoe be damned, because it was Christmas and he was already holding everything he'd ever wanted.


End file.
